oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick Barbarossa
Frederick Barbarossa, more commonly known as "Redbeard", was the notorious of the Redbeard Pirates. Following his adventure to the Sky Islands he disbanded his crew for a unknown reason and casted himself into Exile. A few months following his exile he made the mountains of winter Island of Geo his own personal territory before he was later tracked down by Queenie who proposed an alliance with the Alsa Kingdom in exchange for his strength they would help him reclaim his kingdom, however due to his pride of a warrior and the rules of the agreement he declined which result in a tremendous battle taking place that unfortunately resulted within his death. Appearance Even amongst the largest creatures on the globe, Redbeard is considered to be incredibly large. His titanic size surpasses most giants of Elbaf, but smaller than the notorious demon creature, .My Big Little: Redbeard towered over all the giants including Tamotsu, and was only smaller than Boudica who is many meters taller than Sanjuan Wolf. Unlike many others who reach abnormal heights, Redbeard maintains his human features not displaying any other abnormalities outside of his height. Outside of his incredible size, he is very muscular, similar to many other warriors Elbaf. Barbarossa possesses bright red hair and beard which would eventually earn him his alias Redbeard. Along with his red-hair, he possesses dark red eyes that can intimidate an opponent fairy easily. Outside of these traits, he possesses fairly tanned skin, due to his adventures across the sea. Keeping up with his red theme, Redbeard's attire mostly includes red articles of clothing. He wears bronze armor that possesses a red tint, along with cuff that cover his forearm. According to many, his armor is very thick, supposedly being a metal that is very hard to penetrate. Below he wears a thick mantle, that possess a red color to it very similar to his hair. Over his armor he wears a red coat, that possesses golden fur around his next on his collar, and golden flames at the bottom. As for his shoes, he wears maroon sandals that wrap between his first and second toe. He has maintained this appearance for quite sometime rarely ever changing. During his youth, Redbeard lacked many of his current signature traits. His face was not blessed with his signature red beard, but a rather a clean youthful face.Remember the Titans: During a battle several decades ago, Redbeard is introduced as a younger version of himself. At that moment in time, he did possess any facial hair. In substitute of his humongous stature, Barbarossa was more lean at the time as well.Remember the Titans: It is stated that Redbeard was leaner than his two giant counter parts, unlike current Redbeard who is very bulky. Outside of these two notable differences, Redbeard pretty much appeared the same. His attire was exactly that same as it currently is now. Gallery References Category:Giants Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Rookies Category:Redbeard Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users